Good Meets Bad
by Livelaughlovelk
Summary: What will happen when Bad Boy Edward Cullen moves to Forks with his family and meets the Good girl, Police Chief's daughter, Bella Swan in a very unexpected way? Soon after, an intense relationship develops between them but what will happen when there families find out? Will they last? And will they overcome all obstacles in their way? All Human/M. Please Review! Possible series!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey everyone, here is Chapter 1 of my new story.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**This story just came to me one night and I instantly had to start writing it. I have even planned a head in the story to say that there will be a sequel! So I hope you like it because then that can go ahead like planned! **

**There are Characters and Outfits for this story available on my profile.**

**And check out my other stories, Football and the White Picket Fence, Love can be Arranged and TA.**

**I would really appreciate your views on the story, so let me know what you think so Please Review! Please?! :) Thanks Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you talked me into coming tonight."

"Oh come on Bella, lighten up! Live a little!" Jessica says as she pulls me along behind her towards the loud music that pulsed through the air from the grand white house in front of us.

"Yeah Bella, besides everybody from school is coming. We had to come!" Lauren argues as she pulls up her already mini skirt and fluffed her hair.

"But I don't get it. None of us actually know them. They haven't even started school yet and they invite everybody to a party. Why?" I ask as we climb up the steps to the front door.

"Duhh Bella! They are the Cullens and Hales. If you get invited to one of their parties, you go!" Jessica shouts over the now very loud music as we make our way through crowded hallway.

"But we don't know them! Do you even know what they look like?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow at both of them.

"Yes, actually I do. I added most of them on Facebook after the invites were sent out." Lauren replies proudly.

"Most of them?" I ask.

"Yeah well, I added the hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper, both of them are tall, blonde, blue eyed and stunning. And I added Emmett and Alice Cullen, who they are dating. He's this big shoot football player, all bulky and handsome, and she's this tiny, pretty thing who's a fashionista in the making. But they also have a brother, Edward Cullen. He's apparently got this whole dark, brooding thing going on, with loads of tattoos and he is totally hot. Apparently, no one's actually seen him but that's why I'm here, I totally want to meet him and get to know his better if you know what I mean." Lauren said finishing with a wink in mine and Jessica's direction.

"Oh right." I replied.

"Oh come on Bella, loosen up! Have a drink" Jessica shouted, handing me a red cup filled with a suspicious looking liquid.

"I don't know guys, you know parties aren't really my thing" I respond, sipping the drink and cringing slightly at the taste.

"Bella quit acting like the Chief of Police's daughter for just one night and have fun. Everything will be fine."

"Well, maybe if she had worn the outfit we had picked out for her she would have a better time." Lauren whispered harshly under her breath.

I ducked my head shyly to try and hide the hurt that came over me at her words, as well as to secretly check out what I was wearing.

I thought I looked pretty good, wearing a pair of skin tight black leggings with zippers at the top and a purple flowing top with thin straps that hugged my hips. I had even finished the look off with a pair of sky high black heels with spikes and had curled my hair. It was far better than the outfit Lauren had picked out which consisted of a mini skirt that barely covered my ass and a crop top showing of my stomach. In other words I would have looked like a slut, like she does.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with Jessica and Lauren. We are just too different. I'm a shy, straight A student, who likes to listen to all types of music and read books in my spare time. Whereas, they are outgoing and confident, focusing more on boys and sex than school. That's all I seem to hear them talk about are boys and sex. Jessica has this on-going thing with a dumb football player called Mike, and Lauren, well, she has on-going flings with just about every boys in the entire school. Like I said, they're sluts. I think the only reason I'm friends with them is because their mothers are friends with mine and it just sort of happened.

"Yeah, you should have taken our advice and wore that outfit, you would've looked super-hot!" Jessica agrees with Lauren like usual.

"Yeah, maybe you would have cashed in you _V card_ if you had." Lauren teases, before continuing, "Come on Jess. Let's dance!" she said, grabbing Jessica's hand and towing her into the mass of people dancing in the living room.

I sigh heavily, taking another sip of my drink as I lean against the wall and take in my surroundings.

"She's wrong you know. You look so hot in that outfit, but just the right amount to balance with your natural beauty." A small, high pitched voice interrupts my thoughts.

I snap my head around in the direction of the voice to find a small, pretty pixie like girl with jet black hair and bright blue eyes staring back at me. Along with her was a tall, lean guy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes who had his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Excuse me?" I ask shyly, unsure of what to say to her.

"Your friend, the blonde one, she's wrong about your outfit. I love it! Its way better than what she's wearing, that's why she hates it because she's jealous." The pixie girl says confidently as she takes in my outfit.

"Umm… thanks. I guess."

"No problem. I'm Alice by the way, Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale." She replies, holding out a hand for me to take.

"I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you. So this is your party? It's awesome." I try to say as convincingly as possible, but receive a laugh from both of them in return, which tells me I didn't succeed.

"Not your scene?" Jasper asks.

"Not really, is it that obvious?"

"No, I just had a feeling" he responds with another chuckle.

"Yeah, it's not my brother's thing either apparently, which would explain why he is upstairs in his room, sulking" Alice tells me, making me giggle in response.

"Well, got to circulate, we'll see you around Bella." She finishes before leading Jasper off into the crowd.

For most of the night, I ended up just wandering around the party by myself as Jessica makes-out and dances with Mike and Lauren went off with a football player, James, to do God knows what. After a couple of drinks I'm feeling a little buzzed making me loosen up a little and dance but the drinks soon mean I'm in desperate need for a bathroom, so I go in search of one in this huge house. Just off the kitchen, I find what seems to be the bathroom with no queue, score! So I quickly make my way over and quickly swing the door open, only to be shocked with what I see. Lauren and James have sex up against the sink. I cringe before shouting a quick sorry as I slam the door shut behind me.

"You might want to try the one upstairs. Up two flights of stairs, second door on the right." a voice says behind me, making me turn around to come face to face with a beautiful blonde girl.

"Yeah that might be a good idea, thanks…"

"Rosalie Hale" she says in a bored tone.

"Right, okay, well thanks." I reply before I scuttle away, slightly scared by her cold front.

I hurriedly make my way upstairs, being as careful as I can to not to trip or fall as I do in my heels. The first floor is busy with people, mostly couples, making –out up against the walls, some practically having sex right there in the hallway. I quickly avert my eyes and make my way up to the second floor, which is a lot quieter than the other with the only other person being a girl who stumbles back down the stairs as I reach the top. I find the bathroom easily and feel much better after I have done my business.

As I exit the bathroom ready to re-join the party downstairs, a voice startles me from behind.

"Bella"

I whirl round in fright, to face the darkness where the voice came from. He slowly steps out from the shadows with a smug smirk on his face.

"Mike, hey, what's going on?" I ask casually, trying to hide the fear that has suddenly come over me.

"Oh Bella… so beautifulll…" he slurs as he steps closer towards me.

"Umm… Mike, are you okay? Where's Jess?"

"Oh, I don't care. I only ever cared about you. That's why I used her, to get closer to you, Bell-a…" he said, dragging out my name as he continues to step closer towards me, causing me to back away with each of his steps.

"Mike, wh… what are you t-talking about?" I stutter as my back hits the wall.

"Come off it Bella, I know you want me too" he breathes, lowering his face down to mine enabling me to smell the strong alcohol on his breath. His arms are soon pressed up against the wall on either side of me, caging me in with no escape.

"I want you Bella. You're minee…" he slurs once again before lowering his face to my neck and placing sloppy kisses up and down my throat.

"Mike…. Stop" I say as I try to push him away, but that only seems to encourage him as he presses his body into mine.

"No, Bella, Come on!" He says, as his lips crash down onto mine. He hard lips start to kiss me roughly, as I continue to struggle against him and his lips. He is soon forcing his tongue into my mouth making me taste the alcohol in my mouth. After a few more minutes of me fighting against him I couldn't take anymore, so I use all my might to bite down on his tongue.

"Argh, you bitch!" he shouts, as he grabs to tops of my arms and squeezes hard making me cry out in pain.

"Please stop…" I plead, as he starts to kiss my neck again as his hands travel from my arms to my tits, taking them in his hands roughly causing me to whimper out in agony.

"Oh yeah, you like that baby, yeah" he groans out, misinterpreting my whimper, "Yeah, well let's see what your hiding." He continues as he grabs my top and ripping it in half to reveal my bra and stomach.

"Shit, Bella you're so hot, I have to have you." He moans as he starts to undo his pants.

"No, please, Mike, No." I cry out, as tears start to stream down my face.

He lips soon find my neck again, where he kisses and bites as he pushes against me hard, crushing me to the wall. His hands make their way to the front of my pants, as he tries to get them off.

"Nooo… plee-asee! Stop!" I start to shout as I fight against him.

Then, all of a sudden, he's gone and I can breathe properly for the first time in the last few minutes. I sink to the floor as I break down in tears at the situation. I look up to find a tall, lean yet bulky guy with bronze hair punching Mike repeatedly in the face, as he lay on the floor groaning in pain.

"Please, stop." I whisper, causing the guy to stop and turn towards me.

With tears still in my eyes I quickly look down as I try and pull myself together, by gathering the remains of my shirt to cover up my body as best I can. Then, a black t-shirt appears in front of me making me to look up at my mystery hero. Our eyes lock instantly, his bright emerald green eyes connecting with my chocolate brown ones.

"Here" he says, indicating to the shirt.

He has to help me put on the shirt, as all my strength has gone from my earlier fight against Mike. He then takes me in his arms, cradling me to his chest and carries me into a room down the hall. I instantly curl up against his hard, warm chest feeling weirdly protected and safe in his arms. He places me softly down on the comfortable bed causing my eyes to flutter close as a sleepy states takes over me.

But just before I'm fully asleep I hear him softly talking to me.

"Hey, you okay?" his smooth, soothing voice asks as a hand comes up to stroke my hair out my face.

"Yeahh…" I breathe.

"Do you want to call the police?"

"No, no police"

"Okay" he responds.

"Hey, thank you…" I whisper just before sleep takes over me.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **

**Haven't updated in a while, but I really got back into this story.**

**Check out the outfits on my profile a****nd while you're there check out my other stories.**

**Sorry if any spelling or grammar mistakes - if any beta want to help out with this story message me!**

**Love reviews - so please do it! **

**Thanks, Loves xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**BPOV**

I was awoken from my deep slumber early in the morning, by the warmth of the sun on my bare legs. I stirred and stretched, letting out a soft groan before opening my eyes for the first time since I woke up, only to realize I wasn't in my room.

I wasn't in my bedroom, in my house.

"What the hell happened last night?" I mumbled to myself, looking around and taking in the unfamiliar environment.

I was lying on a very large, very comfy bed in the centre of the room, which was covered in navy blue sheets. To my right was a wall covered with music from floor to ceiling. Records and CD's were lined up, row after row, not seeming to be in any sort of order. There was also a closed door next to the bed, which I presumed was an adjoining bathroom. The walls of the room were cream, but had mostly been covered with what looked like vintage music posters, from Michael Jackson to The Beatles.

On my left was a large window, which looked out onto the dense forest that surrounded the house. Underneath the window was a large, brown leather couch which was made up with a blanket and pillow, as if someone had been sleeping on it.

I quickly got out of bed to make my way over to the couch, but as soon as I did, I regretted it.

My whole body ached and my head spun making me uneasy on my feet.

And that's when it all came back to me.

_Last night. The party. Mike attacking me. _

_The mysterious, green eyed guy that saved me from Mike._

_And his intense emerald green eyes that felt like he could see right into my soul. _

I made my way over to the couch and noted that it had definitely been slept on last night.

Had my rescuer slept on the couch, while I took the bed? A small wave of guilty ran through my body as I realised that my mystery guy had not only saved me from Mike but he had let me kick him out of his own bed.

I let out a small groan as I sank into the couch, embarrassed by the situation I had got myself into, when I accidently sat on something. I grabbed it from underneath me, only to see it was a small Polaroid camera, along with a few pictures. It was when I flipped through the picture I got my biggest shock. Some of these pictures were of me sleeping and I looked… pretty. I never take a good picture usually; at least that's what my mom tells me. But in these I looked… peaceful, with my pale skin contrasting against the navy sheet that I hugged to my chest and my dark brown hair fanned out around me.

Apparently I was so engrossed in the pictures that I didn't notice the bathroom door across the room open.

"You're finally awake, huh?" a smooth like velvet voice said, startling me. I looked up suddenly to find the owner of the voice and stopped in my tracks.

He was gorgeous, like beyond gorgeous.

He was tall and lean, about a foot taller than my 5"4 stature and he had just the right amount of muscle covering his body. He had this crazy bronze coloured hair that stuck up in every direction like he had just got up from a night of wild sex. He was wearing dark wash jean, which he wore dangerously low on his hips, so you could see his 'V' muscle that had a hint of hair trailing below the waist band. And the white t-shirt that he wore hugged his body just right and showed off some ink, which was just peeking out from under his sleeve.

I don't know how long I stared at him, but I know it was definitely _too_ long.

"See something you like?" he said, interrupting my ogling of him.

I snapped my eyes up to meet his. His bright emerald orbs shining with smugness, which matched the smirk on his luscious lips.

"I could say the same." I reply, as his eyes momentarily flickered down my body, taking in every one of my curves on the way, making me shiver slightly under his gaze.

This time it's his eyes that snap back up to meet mine, as I smirk back, mimicking his earlier actions.

"Well, can you blame me," he answers, taking slow yet purposeful steps towards me, "I have a beautiful girl in my room, wearing nothing but my shirt and her underwear."

"It's a little hard to concentrate." He whispers to me, leaning in so close his lips brush against me neck. I take in a shaky breathe at his proximity, his body now almost flush against mine.

"Wait a second," I interrupt, "how did end up not wearing pants? I remember… the shirt but my pants…"

"Oh, right, that." he chuckled before continuing; "You were complaining about being uncomfortable and asked me to take them off for you," brushing his hand lightly up my thigh.

"Oh. I didn't ask you to do anything else for me, which I don't remember, did I?" I ask sarcastically, finally deciding to put some space between the two of us so he wouldn't distract me.

"No, but you do talk in your sleep." He snickered, as he plopped down on his couch, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and lighting up.

"Yeah, I know." I reply shyly, pulling down the hem of his shirt, a little self-conscious of my state of attire in front of him.

"You don't need to do that you know, I already said you are beautiful, don't cover up." he said, as he opens the window and lets out the drag he had taken outside.

I blush deeply at his comment, looking down at the floor to hide my redden cheeks.

"I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan." I introduce myself shyly.

"So I was right about the beautiful thing," he smirked, "Edward Cullen." He finished, picking up his guitar and started strumming away.

"Listen, about last night," I started nervously, unsure of how to actually get across to this incredibly hot guy that I was sorry without making a fool of myself, "I just wanted to say… thank you… you know… for… last night… with… Mike."

"Mike!? That's what that lowlifes name is?" I shouted angrily, putting down his guitar and getting off of the couch to start pacing his room.

"Well, yeah, I don't know what… happened. He must have just… drunk too much, I guess…"

"You guess?! You guess?!" Edward yelled, coming towards me, "Look what he did to you!" he finished, yanking up the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal hand shaped bruises on the top of both my arms.

"Hey, don't take this out on me, okay?!" I shout back, starting to get angry, "It's not like it's my fault, I didn't ask for him to do this to me!"

"Yeah, well, you could have at least let me finish what I started last night. That guy deserved way more than just a few blows to the head"

"Well it looked like you were gonna kill him."

"I should have. I could have." He mumbled almost to himself.

"No, you shouldn't have, Edward. You don't need to be getting yourself into trouble for me." I responded quietly, running my fingertips lightly over the tattoo that I could see from underneath his t-shirt sleeve.

"Trust me; I've been in worst trouble than that." He retorted, looking away while taking a deep drag.

I stood there in front of him for a second, taking in every detail of his profile. His straight nose, his plump lips and the strong, sexy line of his jaw that had just the right amount of stubble on it that I just wanted to lick it.

"I should get going." I finally said, turning to find my clothes.

Silence fell upon us, as I started to get dressed until Edward finally broke it.

"You know you should have at least let me call the cops." He grumbled.

"Yeah, well calling the cops would have been calling my dad and I just didn't need that!" I said, looking over at him as I pull on my leggings.

"Wow, your dad's a cop?"

"Chief of Police actually and he didn't know I had come to a party, so…"

"Oh, I get it, daddy does know his little girl has a wild side?" he joked.

"Something like that," I laugh, picking up my heels, not putting them on so I could make a swift exit without anybody seeing me.

I walked over to where he was sitting on his couch and stood just between his parted knees.

"I've got a problem…" I start.

"Oh and what's that." He smirked, looking up at me.

"If I remember correctly, my shirt… got ruined last night," I said, seeing Edward visibly tense when I mentioned last night, so I quickly got to the point, "So, I was wondering if I could take this shirt, on a loan basis obviously."

"Right… and um, what's in this for me? What do I get, if you get my shirt?" He asked, his hands finding my hips which made my heart start to pound.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Umm… I can think of something." He said, as he stands up not moving his hands from my hips.

"Yeah…" I murmur.

"Yeah…"

Then in an instant Edwards lips were on mine.

And they felt so good. His soft lips worked against mine, starting of gentle and slow before building in intensity and passion. When he brushed his tongue across my bottom lip I immediately granted him access. Our tongues stroked each other's and fought for dominance. I let out a small moan as he pressed his body to mine not slowing his lips. But soon our lips have to part as we both have to come up for air.

"Wow…" I breathe, putting my hands on his chest.

"Yeah… I've wanted to do that since last night." Edward confessed with a smirk.

After a few seconds of silence, I decide it's time to leave before this situation gets awkward.

"I should really get going…" I whisper, stepping away from Edward so he doesn't make me change my mind.

Edward stays silent, as I pick up my purse and make my way over to the door.

"You know, I would have let you keep the shirt, without a kiss." He called out to me, making me turn round to see him smirking as he lights up again.

"I would have wanted to kiss you anyway." I admit boldly, which is unusual for me.

"You shouldn't want that Bella," he started, his eyes boring into mine, "I'm not good enough for you."

"I don't know you very well yet Edward, but after what you did for me last night… I don't believe you."

"Well you should…" he said, before turning away from me.

Not knowing what to say in response, I decide to just leave without a word and hopefully without running into any of his family.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **

**Hey, here's another update! I'm really into this story at the moment and have a lot of ideas, i hope you enjoy them.**

**Hope you like it so far and please review with what you think!**

**Thanks for all the readers and reviews so far, please carry on showing your support!**

**Loves xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**BPOV**

The next morning I'm awake before my alarm. I didn't sleep well at all, and when I did sleep, I dreamt of Edward.

I couldn't stop thinking about him and about what happened.

It was just so out of character for me to be so confident and forward. I'm the Chief of Polices daughter, who is as sweet as pie and doesn't get into any trouble. I blend into the background, I conform. I have to when you have 'friends' like Jessica and Lauren, who are so loud and bossy. I just try to keep to myself, being the quite member of a group that I don't quite fit into.

But yesterday with Edward, I was different. I didn't shy away like I usually do and I certainly didn't restrain from flirting. I mean I spent most of my time with him in nothing but panties and his t-shirt, which I am unashamedly wearing right now, as I lie in my bed staring up at the ceiling waiting for my alarm to go off. I just couldn't help myself from wearing it to bed again; it smelt just like him, a mixture of soap and musk with just a hint of smoke. It was just weirdly comforting to me and I found myself frequently lifting the collar to my nose to inhale its amazing scent.

But the one thing that was dominating my thoughts the most was the kiss that we shared. It was actually my first kiss. I never imagined it would happen like that but I know I would never change it. It was perfect. The way our lips fit together made it feel like we were made for each other or something, and there was this sort of current that ran between us, like an electricity that ran through our veins and though each other when we were connected.

Suddenly, my alarm buzzed loudly startling me out of my Edward filled day-dreams and back into lonely reality.

"Isabella! Isabella, are you awake?"

"Yes, mom. I'm awake." I shout through my door, rolling my eyes.

"Good! You can't be late now!" Renée calls back, before I hear her walking away from my door.

My mom, Renée, isn't the most motherly of people. She's more focused on my future, always telling me to '_do well at school'_ and making sure that I _'keep getting good grades,'_ so I can go to '_college' _and get a _'good paying job'_. I swear that's all she ever talks about, because that was what she wanted and she's trying to get _me_ to live out _her _dream.

Don't get me wrong, I want to do well in school and I do want to go to college.

It's just sometimes I would like my mom and dad to be interested in me, now, rather than worrying about me in the future. I just want my mom to talk to me sometimes about boys or scandals around the town, and not just about where I should go to college or what course I should do.

I mean college is definitely an option for me, I have the grades to get in and I would work hard for my degree but I want other things than just… that.

I want to be happy and have an exciting, loving relationship, unlike my parents, and I want to have a family.

"Isabella! I don't hear the shower!" Renée yells up the stairs, interrupting my thoughts and making me quickly get up and into the shower.

I hurriedly wash my hair and body with my favourite strawberry flavoured products before climbing out and drying myself off, so I can apply my body lotion. I then dried my hair and curled it before applying a small amount of makeup. After, I made my way to my closet to pick my outfit for the day, finally deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white and orange striped t-shirt and my favourite pair of studded vans, before grabbing my bag and heading down stairs.

My feet had barely hit the last step of the stairs when Renée thrusts a granola bar and a bottle of orange juice at me.

"Here, Isabella. Come on now, you can't be late for school." She stated, as she opened the front door and gestured for me to leave.

"Thanks, mom," I sigh, passing her on my way to my truck. There was no point arguing with her that I have plenty of time to eat breakfast with her and dad, and get to school on time. I've learnt to just let it go.

I jump into my beat-up, old, red Chevy truck, while ripping open the granola bar with my teeth, realizing for the first time this morning just how hungry I am.

It only takes me 10 minutes to get to school, just the same as it takes to get to anywhere else in this small town. After all there is only one of everything in this town, one store, one diner, one high school, and not much happens here. So when I pull up into the parking lot I'm not surprised to see small crowds of students lingering outside the school, all trying to get a better look at the new students who had just pulled up into the parking lot.

I quickly park up and grab my bag from the passenger seat, before hopping out of my truck. I look across the parking lot just in time to see the Cullens and Hales make their '_grand entrance._' Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen were the first to appear out of a cherry red convertible, followed closely by Alice and Jasper. Each couple oblivious to the commotion they were causing as they were so absorbed with each other. But the only thing that I noticed was that Edward wasn't there. Why wouldn't he come to school with his family? Was he sick? Was he avoiding me? A wave a fear runs through my body at the thought that he could be avoiding me for what happened yesterday. But I soon brush that thought off when I remember that he was the one the wanted it; he was the one to kiss me, so he wouldn't be avoiding me… would he?

My worries soon evaporate when Edward speeds into the lot in a black Volvo, screeching to a stop in the space beside his families. He then leisurely get out of his car, looking even hotter than he did yesterday, if that's even possible. He was dress in dark jeans slung low on his hips, much like yesterday, yum, and a t-shirt with a checked shirt thrown on top. He slowly sauntered his way over to join his brother and sister and their other halves, a slight scowl on his face and his eyes gazing down, only lifting them once to meet mine immediately, making my breathe catch in my throat before he glances away once again. Emmett and Alice don't react to his arrival, but Rosalie throws him a glare over her shoulder, which he response to by lighting up a cigarette and flipping the bird.

I realise that I have been staring at him for a few minutes now, so I quickly avert my eyes, slightly embarrassed at my obvious ogling. I pretend to be messing around with something in my bag for a second, before looking around to find Jessica and Lauren. I soon spot them standing right next to the Cullens and Hales, trying to get their attention by wearing short skirts and pushing out their chests, like usual.

I slowly make my way over, keeping my eyes ahead on the girls so they wouldn't wonder towards a certain hot, brooding guy.

"Hey guys," I say as I get near to them, making sure my voice doesn't crack being in such close proximity to Edward.

Jessica and Lauren both snap their heads in my direction, glares appearing on both their faces.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _Slutty S__wan!"_ Jessica snarls loudly, stepping towards me with Lauren right on her heels.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about Jess?" I ask, slightly taken back by her first comment.

"I know what happened on Saturday Swan! Mike told me!" she shouted.

I freeze at her words, not knowing what to say or what to do.

I can also feel Edward's eyes boring into my back as soon as the words leave Jessica's lips.

"M-m-mike… told… you… what… happened?" I splutter confused to why she would be angry with me if Mike had told her what happened.

"Yeah, that's right. Mike told me how you tried to seduce him when you disappeared! He also told me that you just wouldn't take no for an answer!"

"What! No, no, no… that is not what happened… M-mike is lying!" I retort, in a firm yet quiet voice as I become increasingly aware of the amount of eyes on us after Jessica's shouting.

"Oh yeah right!" she yelled, stepping closer to me.

"I'm serious Jess," I start softly, "It wasn't me, it was Mike. He tried it on with me. H-he al-l-most r-r-raped me!" I finished in a whisper.

There was a moment of silence before Jessica just started to laugh, loudly.

"Oh that is rich, Bella! That is also exactly what Mike said you would say!"

"Well he's lying! Jess, come on! You have to believe me here!" I plead.

"Oh really and who exactly is she going to believe Bella?" Mike said, walking out from behind me to stand by Jessica, putting an arm over her shoulders _comfortingly_.

The last time I had seen Mike he was face down on the floor getting beat up by Edward. It was only now that I saw the full effect of what Edward's fists did to Mikes face and I can say now it looked nasty. His face was black and blue and he had several cuts on his cheeks and lips.

"Oh yeah… I forgot the best part," Jessica started, with a smug look on her face, "Mike got beat up by the other guy you are seeing! You acted all clueless about the Cullens was just fucking bullshit! Why else would Edward beat up Mike out of the blue?! You already knew about him! You were probably already having sex with him and lying about being a virgin still! I mean Mike saw you going into his room after you left him beat up on the floor, so don't act so innocent Swan!" she shouted, making sure everyone heard, including the Cullens and Hales.

I blushed instantly and hold back the tears, when I feel the eyes of everyone in the parking lot on me.

I stand there frozen once again, not knowing what to do. Fight or flight.

However, before I could decide what to do a lone figure steps in front of me, blocking me from Jessica and Mike.

I know its Edward. I'm just not quite sure what he is doing.

"You have no fucking idea." He said coldly to the couple, as he starts to slowly walk away, purposely bumping shoulders with Mike as he does so.

And with that he's gone, walking toward the main school building, soon to be followed by his siblings and their partners.

It seemed like the rest of the school were just standing there waiting for something else to happen, but I was done, so I decide to just get away from them before anything else could be said.

"Oh yeah that's right Swan, get your Boyfriend to fight for you!" Jessica calls after me, as I make my way across the lot towards my first class. But I'd had just about enough of Jessica shouting at me today, so I flipped.

"OH, FUCK OFF JESSICA!" I shout, turning to face her with a glare before continuing to class.

The rest of the morning dragged.

And to make matters worse, I could feel everyone looking at me, and I knew that every whisper and hushed comment was about me.

When lunch finally arrived, I could not have been happier to get outside and away from these suffocating school walls so I could finally breathe again.

Unfortunately, I still had to go to the cafeteria to grab some food and I knew that the scrutiny I had been under all day would be ten times worse in there.

And I was right.

The whole room fell silent as I made my way over to the food queue, the only sound being the lunch ladies serving food and the soft murmur of chatter, most likely about me. I blushed deeply, like I had been doing all day, and just grab whatever I saw first and got the hell out of there.

As soon as I was outside, I took in a huge breath of fresh air, feeling free for the first time today. I didn't really know where I was going to eat lunch as I usually eat inside with the others but I know that definitely isn't an option anymore, so outside it would have to be.

I made my way to the back of the schools main building and found a spot against the wall where I could read my book and eat my slice of pizza without being disturbed.

I became so engrossed in my book that I hadn't even noticed that I had been joined by someone until he spoke.

"Bella…" he spoke in his smooth like velvet voice.

I looked up shocked to see him there, standing up against the wall just a few feet away.

"Edward…" I whispered, "What are you doing back here?"

He said nothing, but indicates to his cigarette in his hand as he lets out a long drag.

"Right…" I said blushing before looking back down to my book.

We were silent for a few minutes before he breaks it.

"What are you reading?" he asks, sliding down to sit next to me, our legs brushing together.

"Withering Heights"

"Ahh… so you're a romantic…" he concludes.

"Something like that… I guess"

Another silence falls upon us but it's not awkward, it's comfortable, like we can just _be, _together.

"Your friends a piece work, huh?" he states, taking a deep drag.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you can really call us friends now, can you? Besides we weren't that close to start with. Our mothers are friends and it just sort of happened." I admit.

"Well… that explains it…"

"Explains what?"

"Why the two of you were '_friends_', you are both just so different."

"Umm…"

"So you're a virgin?" he said casually, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"_That's _all you took from what happened this morning?" I asked, laughing slightly taken back by his forward question.

"Yeah"

"Okay then… I-um… Y-yes, I am…" I stutter embarrassingly.

"So that was your first kiss yesterday?"

"Yes" I whisper, glancing at him to see he was still staring forward.

"Uhh… that makes it worse now that I want to do it again." He says simply.

I look over at him properly to see if he was serious, and from what I could tell he was.

"No it doesn't." I reply without thinking.

"What?" he asks finally looking at me. His green eyes meeting my brown ones making me smile widely.

"Kiss me." I breathe.

And with that, his lips are on mine. Heat building in our kiss almost immediately. My lips' caressing his softly, as his tongue seeks entrance. I let out a small breathy moan in between kisses, and his tongue finds its way into my mouth exploring it wildly. As our kisses become more needy and passionate, I move onto my knees so I'm kneeling in front of him, reaching my hands around his neck pulling on his hair, causing him to groan. His hands soon find their way to the small of my back, inching down lower and lower as our make-out session continues.

The school bell indicating the end of lunch interrupts our kissing causing us to both pull away to catch our breath.

"You've really never done that before?" he asks, chuckling to himself as he runs a hand through his hair.

I shake my head silently, as I lightly bite down on my lower lip.

"Aggh…. What happened to the innocent Police Chiefs daughter?" He asks, standing up and pulling me up with him.

"I don't know… when I'm with you…. I'm different." I admit.

"You should get to class," he says, changing the subject while handing me my bag from the floor.

"Shouldn't you be too?" I snap back.

"Nah…Like I said yesterday I'm not good enough for you Bella. I'll see you around" He replies, turning and walking off in the direction of the forest, pulling out his smokes.

Leaving me to head back into school and to all the whispers again, which for a while, whilst I was with Edward, I had forgotten about.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know! :D xoxo**


End file.
